


when you move me, everything is groovy

by notthebigspoon



Series: down here in the atmosphere [6]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the game, Angel meets Hunter wearing tight jeans and a v-neck shirt that Hunter finds to be unfortunately distracting.</p><p>Title taken from Drive By by Train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you move me, everything is groovy

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place the same night as [ i know you can see right through me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/503371).

After the game, Angel meets Hunter wearing tight jeans and a v-neck shirt that Hunter finds to be unfortunately distracting. He stares a little when Angel asks if he's ready before blushing and nodding, grabbing his gear and scooter before following Angel out to his SUV. He gets comfortable, asks where they're going again and pouts when all Angel will say is for Hunter to take off his button up but leave his undershirt on. His grin is predatory and Hunter blushes all the way down his neck.

Angel smirks and doesn't let loose any other information, singing along with the radio in Spanish. Hunter doesn't understand any of it but he loves how it sounds and he hums along once he picks up the tune.

He starts feeling doubtful when they turn into a rather rundown neighborhood. The buildings are brick and metal and rust. It doesn't look particularly scary or unsafe, just shabby. He shoots Angel a look that is met with a hand flap in Hunter's direction as the SUV rumbles into a gravel parking lot. When they step out of the car, the building in front of them is thumping with an electronic rhythm that makes Hunter want to move. It's not the kind of thing he'd have expected from Angel.

Angel whispers something that sounds like 'get ready' before paying the cover and leading the way inside. It's dark and the music turns from thumping into an overwhelming roar. They're both snagged by separate very pretty boys and squirted with condiment bottles. Neon paint splatters them, catching under the lights. Hunter can't help the delighted laugh when he notes the way that the paint fluoresces under the black lights. Angel's hand closes around his arm and he's pulled out onto the dance floor.

It's not just the sheer joy he always gets when he's trying something new and different. It's the environment... it's foolish to be so careless, but he feels safe here. Safe to press his body flesh against Angel's, smearing the paint as their bodies move together in time with the music. Hunter's awkward all around and can't dance for anything but Angel's arm around his waist and lips against his ear tell his hips where to go.

He feels someone press behind him and Angel growls something in that he doesn't quiet understand. He looks over his shoulder to see someone melting away into the crowd. When he looks forward, Angel's paint splattered face is dominated by a wicked grin. He kisses Hunter, hard, purrs into his ear, “I had to do it, baby. He needed to know you're mine.”

“Am I? How long have I been that?”

“Since you were traded.” Angel answers. He smiles at the look on Hunter's face. “It's not my fault it took you so long to figure it out.”

Hunter doesn't know what to say. He settles for fisting his hands in Angel's shirt and kissing him until neither one of them can breathe. He drifts his lips down to Angel's neck, kissing and tasting his skin. The paint tastes fruity. Angel groans low in his throat before grabbing Hunter's wrist and dragging him through the building. When Hunter sees the sign for the bathroom, he whimpers.

Angel pushes him into the last stall, crowding Hunter into the corner and kissing him hungrily, those oh so talented hands working Hunter's jeans open. One hand moves behind Hunter's neck, squeezing, and one hand curls around Hunter's cock, jerking him off in teasing strokes that all too quickly just aren't enough. Hunter begs, whimpers into Angel's mouth and arches into his touch.

It's not fair not getting to hear those noises in turn. The groan and the full body shudder that he gets at the first touch of his hand along Angel's dick make him come over Angel's hand. His own strokes are slow, Angel's hips rolling into his hand in a steady pace until he comes with a high pitched mewl of Hunters name. The older man slumps forward against Hunter's chest, buries his face in Hunter's neck and mumbles a steady stream of Spanish, low and guttural, breath coming in harsh puffs against Hunter's skin.

“Beautiful...” Hunter whispers it into Angel's hair, and he's sure that Angel can't hear him, but it doesn't matter. It's true. 

When they've caught their breath, come back to themselves, they clean each other up with handfuls of toilet paper before stumbling out of the stall, still pressed together, barely letting go of each other long enough to wash their hands. When he's dried his hands, Hunter takes Angel's hand, squeezing it as they move through the club and out into the parking lot.

Angel fishes sheets out of the back of the SUV and throw them over the seats, slouching down and glancing at each other before falling into a fit of giggles. It's a long time before Angel has calmed enough that he can start the car so they can head home.

Hunter's almost a little disappointed when Angel stops the car in front of Hunter's apartment building. A glance at the clock tells him it's past four in the morning. He didn't realize it was so late, he doesn't want the night to be over. It's nice to associate that feeling of happiness and longing with Angel. He grabs his bag, fidgeting and glancing back and forth between the door of his building and his lap before finally meeting Angel's eyes. He wonders if he looks as pathetic as he feels.

The laugh that breaks the silence is quiet and warm. Angel grips Hunter's arm and pulls him into a soft kiss. He rests their foreheads together and smiles. “Are you okay with this?”

“With what?”

“Being mine.”

“I could get used to it.”

Angel smiles again, kisses Hunter one more time and it's another half an hour before Hunter is whispering good night against his lips and finally sliding out of the car. He goes inside without looking back but when he reaches his apartment, he can't help the way he rushes across the apartment to the window over looking the street. He looks down to see Angel's car still at the curb and he grins when he sees Angel looking through the windshield at him. He smile is warm, shy, cautiously happy.

Hunter mouths 'good night' again before slipping away from the window to shower and crawl into bed. His phone buzzes and when he reads it, he beams as he sprawls back and stares at the ceiling.

Angel P: Good night baby. <3


End file.
